


Hog The Blanket

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Through a small gap in the curtains, a beam of pale city light caresses Sam’s sleeping form, hidden beneath the mountain of fluff and feathers. The material molds to her body like a second skin, pretty like a chrysalis. He’s sure she’s somewhere in there, comfy and snug. Which is more than he can say for his current state.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	Hog The Blanket

Jack wakes up to a cold shiver running down his spine. His feet feel chilly, and his toes cramp. In his sleepy state, his hand trails along his thigh and searches for the blanket. The damn thing must be somewhere down there.

Despite his thorough search, his fingers encounter only the fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Frowning, he feels for the missing item in front of him.

Nothing.

Behind him.

Still nothing.

With a grumble, Jack rolls on to his back. The heels of his hands massage his eye sockets. He shouldn’t be surprised since he already faced this situation a few times in the last six months, more precisely, every time she took up space in his bed.None of his previous girlfriends or his ex-wife had this particular bad habit. Well, nobody is perfect even though Sam is close to it.

He turns his head to his right and squints. There she is, hogging the blanket. Again.

Through a small gap in the curtains, a beam of pale city light caresses Sam’s sleeping form, hidden beneath the mountain of fluff and feathers. The material molds to her body like a second skin, pretty like a chrysalis. He’s sure she’s somewhere in there, comfy and snug. Which is more than he can say for his current state.

Goosebumps climb up his calves.

He never expected her to be this possessive and devious. When they shared a tent during their off-world missions, he witnessed time and time again how she buried herself in her sleeping bag and resembled a sausage roll. Once the zipper was pulled upward, she found a comfortable position immediately. During her slumber, she didn’t move at all as if she were in a coma. He presumed the same would apply for their nightly cohabitation. He misjudged and leaped to conclusions. Nowadays, when they spend the night together, she claims the whole blanket for herself with no regard for his physical well-being. It starts in the exact same manner almost every time. They cuddle and then drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. Later at some point during the night, she strips him bare and wraps herself tightly up to his dismay.

So, if he doesn’t want to freeze to death, he needs to reclaim his due part from her.

Once his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he scoots as close as possible. If he makes one wrong move, Sam’s reflexes – honed by years in the military – will kick in. He’s especially wary of her flying elbow as it can easily result in a bloody nose or black eye. He got acquainted with it once, a few weeks ago. Her swift swing took him by surprise and resulted in a blow to his ribs. The sharp pain vanished as quickly as it appeared. Her guilt, however, stayed with her for three days. All the make-up sex in the world is not worth a recurrence. He learned his lesson and is wiser now.

Carefully, Jack’s fingers peel away the cover from the side of her head and expose her ear. One corner of his mouth curls up in mischief. Braced on one elbow, two fingers trace the shell. The pressure is gentle and teasing.

Nothing. No reaction at all. Another thing he figured out during the course of their relationship. In the field, a fly could pass overhead, and she would be wide awake. In a cozy bed, she is dead to the world.

Jack leans over and brushes his middle finger along the hairline of her forehead.

Her brow furrows.

Ah ha! She is awake and pretends to not notice him. His thumb flicks over her eyebrow several times. He always marvels at the soft texture.

“Go, away,” Sam mumbles as she turns her head further into the pillow. Her shoulder tries to push up the cover in an attempt to drive the intruder away.

“Come on, Sam, I’m freezing,” Jack calls on her to be reasonable. By now, the cold has crawled up his arms.

“No...mmm...probmmm,” she mutters barely audible.

His eyebrows shoot up, his fingers dangle in the air. Not her problem? Oh, it definitely is. She’s the one who is unwilling to behave like a normal human being. Since the blanket is trapped underneath her, he can only use the corner near her neck to his advantage. He tugs at it but meets resistance. She stands her ground and doesn’t budge. Ruminant, Jack wrinkles his nose. A different approach is necessary, one that works almost every time.

“Come on, be a good girl.” He nibbles at her earlobe. “Good girls get rewarded.” His hand rests on her hip. Under his fingertips, he perceives the heat permeating the velvety bed linen. It would last for two if she were cooperative.

“Hmmm….” The muscles in her shoulders loosen up a bit under his ministration.

It’s progress but not enough.

His mouth latches on the spot right below her ear. He sucks withpliant and eager lips sinceit’s one of his favorite areas on her body. He always elicits an approving reaction from her, be it a hum, moan, or purr.

Sam sighs in contentment and cranes her neck to give him better access.

Okay, that goes as predicted. She encourages him yet still bars him from the warmth he desperately seeks.

The tip of his tongue wets her skin before he gently blows on the damp spot.

A shiver travels through her body. Instinctively, Sam disappears into her cocoon. “Not fair,” she complains in a muffled voice.

“Then let me in.” His fingers toy with a strand of her hair.

Sam raises her head until one half-open eye peeks out. “Why should I?”

She looks equally adorable and skeptical with the wrinkles on her forehead. Jack leans down and nuzzles her hair. “Because you’re kind, and you love me.”

Sam snorts. “Is that all you have to offer?” Her voice sounds clear, the remnants of sleep have vanished. Despite the semi-darkness, he senses a tiny smile tugging at her mouth when she pushes the blanket down below her armpit. Her bent arm settles on top of the material.

Jack takes the opportunity and entwines their fingers. He peppers her upper arm with affectionate kisses. “I’d show you... but with the blanket... between us... my operating range is... limited.” It’s a last-ditch effort to convince her before he’ll bring out the big guns. With every passing minute exposed to the fresh air, his body temperature drops more and more. At one point, he’ll probably turn into an icicle.

“What if I’m not interested in a demonstration?” Sam exhales in delight and sinks deeper into the mattress.

Baffled, Jack cants his head and stills the movement of his thumb, which drew affectionate circles on the back of her hand. He tries to gauge the seriousness of her statement in the dark and silent bedroom. He can’t see the finer details of her facial expression but assumes the little rascal in her prevails. “Since when?”

“Never, Jack.” Sam kisses his knuckles and releases his hand. She wriggles around for a moment before she lifts the blanket and prompts. “Get in.”

She doesn’t have to tell him twice. He slips into the comfortably warm cave. She blazes like a furnace at peak working load. Immediately, pure bliss engulfs him. “Ahhh….,” he sighs. This is heaven. He throws one leg over hers.

“Gaah!” Sam shrieks and slaps his forearm. “Your feet are ice cold!” She attempts to shy away from him.

Grinning, Jack snuggles up against her. His arms hold her in a tight embrace against his front. No way, she’ll escape. “Your fault. You kept me out there waiting.” His hand rubs her belly through the flimsy material of her sleepwear while his lips graze the exposed skin at her shoulder. “Now, you have to warm me.”

“No way! You absorb all the heat,” she points out, “and then I’m freezing.” Once again, she struggles to increase the distance between them.

Jack keeps her pressed against his body and restricts her movements by trapping her legs between his. She could break away if she wanted to. However, he knows she won’t. He places a kiss at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. “I won’t let it happen.”

“Promise?” Either she toys with him, or she’s worried. It’s most likely the former.

“I promise.” He emphasizes his words with a quick peck on her cheek. “Now, go back to sleep. And in the morning, I’ll show you how much I can heat you up.”

“Promise?” He hears a suppressed giggle. She probably pulls her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a full-blown laugh.

“Definitely,” Jack confirms. He looks forward to a lazy morning in bed. However, right now, drowsiness overtakes him. “Now, sleep. That’s an order, Colonel.”

“Yes, sir!” she retorts with feigned seriousness.

Jack suspects she would throw him even a mock-salute if he didn’t restrict her range of motion. He should scold her for her insubordination.

Later. Much later. Maybe never.

“Night, Jack.” Sam’s relaxed body melts into him.

“Night, Sam. Sweet dreams,” he yawns and inhales her lovely fragrance, which reminds him of hot chocolate at a campfire on an alien planet. He obviously turns into a romantic sap in his old age. Anyway, what’s more important, he was successful in retrieving what belongs to him once again. One day, he’ll staple the bed linen to his body. Or buy a second blanket.

Although he doubts it’ll be safe from her grabby hands for long. And if he were honest with himself, he would admit that he enjoys their playful wrangling for a piece of fabric.

With a smile on his lips and Sam cuddled up in his arms, Jack succumbs to the sandman’s charms.

**Author's Note:**

> We all can use some fluff these days.


End file.
